Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Users of a social networking system can be provided with a user interface to interact with content posted by other users on a social networking system, i.e., social network content posts. For example, users can comment on, react to, and/or share social network content posts posted to the social networking system by other users. Participation in the social networking system by users can be encouraged and promoted by improving tools, features, and interfaces to facilitate interaction on the social networking system.